List of songs recorded by Britney Spears
, 2011|alt=Image of a female blond performer wearing a customized leotard and smiling to the camera.]] American singer Britney Spears made her chart debut in November 1998 with "...Baby One More Time", which attained global success and reached the top position of every major countries charts. It was followed by the release of her debut studio album, ...Baby One More Time, which opened at number one on the Canadian Albums Chart and US ''Billboard'' 200, being later certified fourteen-times platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America. Spears' second studio album, Oops!... I Did It Again, was released on May 16, 2000, and became the fastest-selling album ever by a female act in the US with 1,319,193 units sold in its opening week. It spawned four singles: "Oops!... I Did It Again", "Lucky", "Stronger", and "Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know". In November 2001, Spears' self-titled album spawned worldwide hit "I'm a Slave 4 U", which is notable for being a musical departure from her previous material. After a two-year break, Spears's fourth studio album, In the Zone, was released in November 2003. The album featured "Me Against the Music", a collaboration with Madonna that reached the top position of the European Hot 100 Singles, and "Toxic", which earned Spears her first Grammy in the category of Best Dance Recording and gained her credibility among critics. Her first compilation album, Greatest Hits: My Prerogative, was released the following year and sold nearly 6 million copies worldwide. Following her personal struggles through 2007, Spears' fifth studio album, Blackout, was released in October of the same year. Unlike all of Spears' previous albums, Blackout was not heavily promoted through magazine interviews, talk-show appearances or televised performances besides a performance at the 2007 MTV Video Music Awards and was not accompanied by a tour either. Even so, it was able to sell over 3 million units worldwide, spawning hit singles "Gimme More" and "Piece of Me". With the release of her sixth studio album Circus, Spears became the only act in the Nielsen SoundScan era, 1991–present, to have four albums debut with 500,000 or more copies sold in the US. With the releases of "Womanizer" and "Circus", it sold four million copies worldwide. Spears's third compilation album, The Singles Collection, featured her third US number one single, "3". In 2011, she released the song "Hold It Against Me", which made Spears only the second artist in the Billboard Hot 100 chart's 52-year history to debut at number one with two or more songs, just behind Mariah Carey. The track was included on her seventh studio album, Femme Fatale, which debuted at number one in the country. Spears's eighth studio album Britney Jean was released in 2013; it made little commercial impact, received mixed reviews from critics but spawned the hit-single "Work Bitch" which is certified platinum in the United States. Glory the ninth studio-album from Spears was released in August 2016 to critical praise and chart success, however, failed to reach the success of other comparative Spears albums. Spears has also written and recorded material that has never been officially released. Several unreleased songs had been planned for inclusion on her studio albums Britney (2001), In the Zone (2003), Blackout (2007), Circus (2008), and Femme Fatale (2011), but were ultimately rejected. There are many registered tracks included under the unreleased section that have not been commercially released, but have gained media attention or were confirmed by Spears herself. Many of her unreleased songs have been registered (usually by her company Britney Spears Music) with professional bodies such as the United States Copyright Office, Broadcast Music Incorporated (BMI), and American Society of Composers, Authors and Publishers (ASCAP). The pop singer's unreleased material includes songs recorded by Spears and demo versions, some co-written by artists such as Justin Timberlake and Lady Gaga. In 1997, Spears recorded "Today", originally meant for Toni Braxton. Snippets of "Rebellion" and "For My Sister" were released on Spears' official website in 2006. She has also co-written and recorded songs that were later given to other artists, such as sister Jamie Lynn Spears, Selena Gomez, and Korean singer BoA. Several of Spears' songs have been leaked onto the Internet without gaining an official release. Some leaks throughout 2010 gained significant attention, including "When I Say So", "Am I a Sinner", "Mad Love", and "Telephone", which had previously been released by Gaga. A collection of songs that leaked on October 6, 2011 received the name of "Britmas". Spears has sold over 100 million records worldwide and more than 28.6 million digital singles in the United States only, making her one of the best-selling music artists of all time. Billboard ranked her as the 8th overall Artist of the Decade, and also recognized her as the best-selling female album artist of the first decade of the 21st century, as well as the fifth overall. The Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) also recognized Spears as the eighth top-selling female artist in the United States, with 34,5 million certified albums. Spears is among the few artists in history to have a number-one single and a number-one studio album in each of the three decades of their career (1990s, 2000s, and 2010s). Released songs Unreleased songs Notes References * }} * }} * }} Category:Britney Spears songs Spears, Britney